Look at me
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Weak is what she'll ever be called, no one there to love her, but she'll make herself be seen, make her voice be heard and her feelings known. After all, although she's weak, she'll be no one's sloppy seconds. Awful summary, but IT'S MY FANFICTION BIRTHDAY AND I'M 4! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

As most people will already know, whenever it's my fanfiction birthday, I try as much as possible to either write a oneshot on a new pairing or I try to write for a different Anime that I enjoy (crack of course). So that means here we on Tokyo mew mew, though I said I was going to do it on something else (funny how things change). I don't except many reviews on this, but I every year without FAIL (well, there was last year...) write a story for my fanfiction birthday

HAPPY 4TH BIRTHDAY TO ME! Man I'm old now lol. Officially, I joined the website on the 3rd of April, but my first story came out on the 4th. So yes, I always try to celebrate my fanfiction birthday on the 4th (other than last year)

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their characters. I apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes

ENJOY!

* * *

**Look at me**

**Oneshot**

His back slammed against the wall as his eyes widened in surprise. He would have felt the pain but he was too busy staring at the tearful girl whose hands were on his shoulders. She was shaking and he could feel it. His golden eyes were alarmed as he wasn't even expecting it at all. How did she even find out he was here? He had hidden his presence so well, yet out of all of the people who worked in that cafe, she was the one who could tell that he was there.

"Please stop," she mumbled quietly. He tilted his head in confusion and still in shock. He kept his mouth shut as his playful smirk had slipped a long time ago. There were some times to be playful and some times to be serious. This was one of those serious moments. Besides, he was confused. He hadn't done anything that required for him to stop yet.

"She doesn't love you, so just please stop Kish."

The alien went through double shock before he got angry. Slowly but surely, he could feel his anger levels rising. He pushed the weakest mew mew off of him and switched their places around so that it was her back that was against the brick wall and not his. She gasped at how hard he had decided to push her up against the wall, but she did nothing more.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do _mew mew_! You're the weakest of the whole group and you think that I would listen to the runt of the group? Ichigo will be mine eventually, even if I have to kill that jackass!" He gritted his teeth and gripped her wrist tightly that he could see her physically flinch in pain.

His green haired counterpart then suddenly found the strength within her and she pushed him away from her, her own anger flowing through her veins and her tears running down her face. Shg glared right into his eyes as even he couldn't deny the fact that she looked wild, untamed and that he was scared of her. Despite this, there was a look in her eyes, one of longing and pain that he didn't quite understand.

"You just don't_ get _it! Ichigo loves Aoyama-san, not you! If you kill him, do you think that she'll go to you?! You can't just force someone to love you, neither can you harass them! Please Kish-san just listen to me. I...I JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT!"

She wrapped her arms around her, the tears flowing freely down her face. She couldn't believe that she had just gone and said that last part out loud! His eyes widened once again trying to work out what she was saying. How was she talking like this, when they were both enemies?! Why did she finally find it in her heart to see that they were equal and why did she care about his feelings?

His hands came closer to her face very slowly and as he went to wipe her tears away, she turned her head away from him, hiccuping from her tears. He frowned and his hands went back to his side. Just what did he think he was doing? He couldn't give into this weak mew mew's tears. No, he wouldn't, only if it were Ichigo crying then yes, but not Lettuce.

"No, don't touch me. I've done my part Kish. It's time to do yours. We're enemies, but that does not mean your heart should be broken. I already know how that feels and it's one of the worst pains you can ever experience."

Ah, she must have been speaking from experience with what goes on with Ryou.

She pulled away from him. "Is this about the blonde one?" Lettuce froze and Kish got his answer, until she spoke up.

"No. There was always someone else. But he never even acknowledges my existence and it hurts. He treats me the same way everyone else treats me, like I'm helpless and some sort of nuisance and that truly pains me, but I'll get over it and move on someday. I need to get back to work. You better go before they find you here or something. Mini mew might sense you."

That's when he noticed that she was in her maid outfit. She started walking away from him and he realised something. She was beautiful. Her wet eyes were something he didn't want to be the cause of and when she turned her back on him, his heart cried out to her. The way her hair framed her face, how it then blew out all around her when she turned her back on him. He thought about Ichigo and Lettuce and came to the conclusion that Ichigo was cute and easily wound up, but Lettuce! She was perfect!

Kish didn't know that he was holding his breath as he was watching the green haired angel walking away from him. Her legs were long, her skin an ivory colour and her eyes matched her green hair.

He started gasping as his breath returned and he rippled away. Maybe, just maybe he could get over Ichigo, if he got help from a certain someone to try and help him get over her.

~x~

Lettuce lay in bed after a long day at the cafe. She thought back to Kish and how his crush on Ichigo had gone on for so long. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured his face. The way he looked at her always, the love was there in his eyes. She let out a choked sob, making sure that her parents won't hear her as she punched the pillow beneath her head. Why was she always unseen? When was she ever going to find someone that loved her like a lover?

"Why can't Kish look at me look like that?!"

"Well count yourself lucky because I think I do now." Lettuce jumped as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes could make out a figure by the window and she ran over to him in surprise as she tried to wipe her tears away before getting to him. He already thought that she was weak, why make him believe it more? He smirked at her before he licked his lips. She blushed and turned her head away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

She got her answer when he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened but after a few seconds, they fluttered shut and she kissed him back. She got desperate as she grabbed the front of his crop top and pulled him closer to her as though he would vanish. She just couldn't believe that this was happening and she didn't want to end.

Kish could feel her desperation in the kiss and he felt like his heart was about to break. He had been so blindly in love with a girl who already had a boyfriend when there was the perfect girl waiting for him. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed through her window and into her room. He grabbed her waist as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped against his waist. Soon enough, they both had to stop so that they could get some air and they were panting across each other's lips. Kish's golden orbs stared right into Lettuce's and she couldn't help but blush at their close proximity and how Kish was holding her. She had been lost in the moment.

"Mew mew Lettuce. You're right. I should just move on. How could I have missed you this whole time? I'm sorry I put you through that." Lettuce smiled softly and shook her head. She didn't mind, just as long as he knew that he was always on her mind.

"But...I don't think that I can do this, Kish." The alien looked at her with confusion written in his golden orbs. Didn't she already tell him that she liked him? So why was she now being reluctant? She wasn't playing him, was she? No, she wouldn't do that, she's too timid. Lettuce pushed him away from her, her heart breaking as she fell away from his touch. It wasn't that she didn't love him, quite the contrary. She just had to make sure. She took in a deep breath before staring at him.

"I can't date you because you still love Ichigo. Although you're here now, I can tell that she still has a special place in your heart. I don't want Ichigo to be on your mind or in your heart. As weak as I am, I refuse to be someone's leftovers. I am not going to your rebound girl. I really, really like you Kish but I don't think that you quite feel the same way about me just yet. Maybe one day you will, but I'm honestly ready to wait because I like you that much."

Kish was surprised by such an open speech. But it was true, he really did still like Ichigo and as much as he found Lettuce to be really beautiful, it didn't really mean that he liked her. He didn't really know that she would call him out for it, but in a way he was also really glad that she did otherwise he would have gotten himself in a relationship that he didn't want to be in. He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"That seems decent enough with me."

They both sat there watching one another, silence filling the room. Kish shifted as he was about to leave before Lettuce stopped him. "I was just thinking, can I have one last kiss before you go? Who knows when the next time will be if I get to kiss you? There might not even be a next time."

She laughed slightly when she said that, but Kish could hear the sad tone that was underlying it. It made his heart break slightly and he nodded. "Anything for you. Even though we're enemies, you seem to not have a problem with my company. I am in your room after all."

Before she could even say anything, he kissed her lips gently as it sent a tingle down both of their spines. He pulled away quickly, not sure of the feeling that was growing deep within him. He headed over to the window again before he looked back at Lettuce. She was no longer watching him as she was hiding her face in her pillow, trying her hardest not to cry. As soon as he was gone, she poured her heart out, her tears falling and her sobs making her body shake. Why did love have to hurt so much?

* * *

It had probably taken around 3 weeks for her to finally get to used to seeing him there fighting against them, but he made no attempt to try and confront her. If anything, it was like they had never even spoken that night. Everything was the same, nothing was different. He still never targeted her, but was always taunting Ichigo as to though to make her crack and finally date him. Shame she was still madly in love with her Aoyama-kun.

It hurt to see his advances towards Ichigo get stronger and more forceful. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep up her little promise. It was driving her insane watching him love another woman while she was here, patiently waiting for her turn as to be seen by the one she loves. She really was plain little Lettuce. She wasn't world class like Zakuro, she wasn't pretty like Ichigo, she wasn't petite and fierce like Mint and she was oblivious to love like Pudding. She just didn't fit in.

"Gah!"

She hadn't been concentrating and Pai had seen that, making her an easy target. She fell back as she skidded across the floor. She didn't even the strength to get back up. She didn't even want to get up. She was ready to just throw in the towel and let Pai finish her off. She looked up and caught Kish's eyes. His eyes were wide as his fists were clenched unconsciously. He wanted to storm over there and hit Pai, but he didn't otherwise he will be deemed as a traitor.

He was just going to have to wait until the end of the fight before he will sneak into her house again. He had made his decision.

~x~

He was there, by the side of her bed. He ran his hand through her hair as he was watching her sleep. Her face looked slightly wet and he could instantly tell that she had been crying herself to sleep. It must have been over him as well. The way her arms were wrapped around a teddy bear and her face looked like it was contorted in a lot of pain. She looked so beautiful, but her little frown and wet face made him feel guilty.

He had gone away, pretending to still love Ichigo so that no suspicions rose when he was fighting with his brothers. That and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. Sure he actually did like Ichigo, but it was also fun to mess with the enemies head and rile her up because she just looked so cute, but Lettuce was actually in love with him! Despite the fact that he was here to claim the world back! Why would she above all mew mews do this? They weren't supposed to fall in love with the enemies and the same was for himself. It was supposed to be for fun, not for real.

"I don't know what it is that you see in me, but I'm sorry for hurting you. I really like you, but I never thought that anyone would ever want to be serious with me. You're just so fragile Lettuce." His hand reached out to stroke her face and her eyes slowly opened, making him retract his hand as though her face was burning.

"K-Kish?"

"Lettuce," he breathed out. She looked so cute trying to get her bearings and he quickly slipped on her glasses for her, making her blush in the process. "I like you."

Lettuce was quiet for a while, trying to register what he had said before her arms wrapped around him slowly. His arms came around her as well, tightening. He sighed in content as he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed it. He felt her stiffen in shock, but she relaxed into him as well. He smiled slightly as they just stared there like that, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Kish breathed in deep, her scent all around her, filling his nose, making him never forget what she smelt like even when they wouldn't be together.

"What made you realise?"

"When Pai knocked you down, I wanted to do nothing more than see his blood on my hands. You weren't getting up. The look in your eyes were so dead, like you had given up! I didn't want you looking like that. I wanted you to be happy, to be full of life and to be safe, away from people like my brother. But then, that would mean that you have to stay away from me too. Lettuce, I'm so confused."

She never thought that she would ever get to see or hear him this way. He genuinely sounded like he cared, but didn't know how to go about it. Her heart bled for him as she held him tighter and she did the same for him also. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she scolded herself internally. This was not the time to be crying!

"I'll always love you Kish, even if you're the enemy. I don't care," she whispered and it gave him hope. Hope that he found someone who could love him for him. He pulled back a little bit to stare at Lettuce in the face and he found her wide eyes cute. He couldn't resist as he licked his lips and went in for a kiss. Lettuce found herself melting in multiple ways. Her toes curled from the feeling and she placed her hand on Kish's chest, feeling his muscles from underneath his shirt. He wasn't overly bulky, but he wasn't a bag of bones either.

They pulled away from each other, slowly when they felt the need to breathe. Kish leaned his forehead on hers and their noses were still touching as their breath mingled as one. Lettuce could practically hear Kish's heartbeat as they both beat as one.

"I hope that I can come to love you too, Lettuce."

She smiled as she looked up at him. He wore his cocky grin that she had come to love, but there was passion in his eyes. He kissed his lips once more before nodding her head, making sure that they were quiet enough so her parents didn't hear them. Kish grinned against her lips and she felt like her heart was going to explode. She had finally been seen as the person she wanted to be seen. She was no longer washed out and put in the background. Someone was there to count on her now.

"That's all I could ever ask for."

* * *

This is honestly a pairing I've always been in love with though I don't know why. They just get to me somehow. Probably because the people they like don't really like them back I guess. It's my soft spot and please don't grill me. This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


End file.
